


Live aus Atlantis

by Sinaida



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Ahnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind unvermeidlich, Crack, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, ein Hauch BigBrother, ein winziger Hauch SGU, nicht wirklich ein Crossover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Den ersten subtilen Hinweis, dass sich sein Leben bald von Grund auf ändern würde, erhielt Rodney am Montagmorgen, Punkt 7 Uhr ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live aus Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an [](http://patk.livejournal.com/profile)[**patk**](http://patk.livejournal.com/) für’s Beta.

Den ersten subtilen Hinweis, dass sich sein Leben bald von Grund auf ändern würde, erhielt Rodney am Montagmorgen, Punkt 7 Uhr, als die Kaffeemaschine in der Messe keinen Kaffee, sondern ein dünnes, grünliches Zeug ausspuckte.

Angeekelt starrte er in die Tasse.

Tee. Bloß weg damit.

Er trank nie Tee. Kaffee. Er brauchte Kaffee, um arbeiten zu können. Jeder wusste das. Also warum bitte, gab es Tee? Noch dazu diese athosianische Sorte, die wie Unkraut auf jeder Oberfläche wuchs – vermutlich sogar auf Stahlbeton – und daher das billigste Zeug war, das es in der Galaxie gab. Mussten sie neuerdings etwa sparen?

Also, dann eben ein Wasse… Was, bitte, war denn das? Stirnrunzelnd blickte Rodney auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. Definitiv kein Evian.

Das Etikett war in dem unleserlichen Gekrakel bedruckt, das bei den Genii als Schrift durchging. War nicht ein Cousin von Ladon Radim vor ein paar Wochen mit einer Getränkefirma pleitegegangen und hatte händeringend nach einem Abnehmer für die Restbestände gesucht? Nun – offensichtlich hatte er den gefunden.

Rodney stellte auch das Wasser ungeöffnet wieder zurück, denn er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass ein Grund für die Pleite nicht bestandene Hygieneanforderungen der neu gegründeten Pegasus-Handels-Allianz gewesen waren.

Den zweiten, nicht mehr ganz so subtilen Hinweis erhielt Rodney genau zehn Minuten später, als er nach dem kargen Frühstück – das war ja im ersten Jahr der Expedition noch üppiger gewesen - sein Labor betreten wollte.

Ein riesiger Umzugskarton versperrte ihm den Weg. Ein Karton, vollgepackt mit den Labor-Kameras samt zugehörigem Kabelsalat. Obenauf lag das gerahmte Foto von Jennifer, das gestern noch auf seinem Labortisch gestanden hatte.

Das war unerhört. Und beunruhigend.

In seinem Magen zog sich etwas Unheil verkündend zusammen und er hastete den Gang entlang – nur, um den dritten Hinweis zu sehen. Der war so weit jenseits von subtil, wie … wie Medizin von echter Wissenschaft. Denn weder die demontierte Kamera im Flur, noch der Handwerker, der fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend das Namensschild _„Dr. Dr. Rodney M. McKay, Leiter Fachbereich Wissenschaften“_ von der Wand neben der Tür seiner Privatkabine abschraubte, ließen viel Raum für Spekulationen.

Es war eindeutig. Er war gefeuert.

Eine Minute später stürzte er, ohne anzuklopfen, in Darrens Büro. „Was geht hier vor, Darren?“

Darren zuckte wie ertappt zusammen und warf rasch sein Armani-Jackett über einen Ordner, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, bevor Rodney einen genaueren Blick darauf erhaschen konnte. Aha!

„Rodney! Guten Morgen.“ Mit geöffneten Armen und jovialem Lächeln in seinem solariumgebräunten, feisten Gesicht kam Darren auf ihn zu. „Wie hast du -“

„Jajaja“, winkte Rodney ab. „Dir auch guten Morgen, ich habe gut geschlafen, bin fit für den neuen Tag und mir ging es bis vor ein paar Minuten auch noch gut, bis ich festgestellt habe, dass es keinen Kaffee mehr gibt, dass mein Labor ausgeräumt wird und dass meine ‚Privatkabine’ – falls man dieses kleine, fensterlose, aber Gott sei Dank kamerafreie Loch so nennen kann – seit eben gerade nicht mehr meine Privatkabine ist, sondern – ja, was eigentlich?“ Er sah Darren herausfordernd an.

„Ein Raum, welcher der Atlantis-Expedition jetzt zur freien Verfügung steht.“ Darren strahlte. „Ist das nicht schön?“

Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte kurz zur Decke. „In dieser Stadt gibt es schätzungsweise 18,7 Quadratkilometer ungenutzten Raum, davon sind etwa 9,4 Quadratkilometer Wohnquartiere – sollte ich also wegen eines weiteren frei gewordenen Raums den Champagner auspacken? Hmm, lass mich überlegen …“ Er warf Darren einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Die Antwort lautet: nein.“

„Im Hauptturm“, gab Darren zu bedenken.

„Jajaja, schön.“ Rodney wedelte das Argument beiseite. „Ich verschiebe meinen Freudenausbruch über einen weiteren frei gewordenen Raum im Hauptturm auf später. Was geht hier vor?

Darren seufzte. „Wir hätten gleich noch eine Durchsage gemacht, aber da du es wohl schon erfahren hast …“

„Was? Was habe ich erfahren? Ich habe nichts erfahren, sondern …“

„Die Produktion ‚Live aus Atlantis’ wird eingestellt.“

„Was? Wa – warum?“, stammelte Rodney „Ich meine, die Quoten waren gut. Sie sind gut! Keiner von uns will aussteigen, die Fans lieben uns und -“

„Rodney“, unterbrach Darren ihn in diesem verhassten gönnerhaften Ton. „Ja, die Quoten sind gut und genau deswegen beenden wir die Produktion jetzt, bevor sie schlechter werden können und wir dann aufhören _müssen_. Außerdem – es ist Zeit für ein neues Konzept.“

„Ein neues Konzept? Wie?“

„Ach“, sagte Darren und hob seine überfütterte weiße Perserkatze von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie sich breitgemacht hatte. „Du weißt schon, Rodney. Das Publikum will auch einmal etwas anderes sehen. Fünf Jahre strahlendes Heldentum in der Pegasus-Galaxie sind genug. Zu viel davon wirkt auf Dauer unrealistisch.“

„Unrealistisch?“ Er starrte Darren verständnislos an. „Aber … aber das ist unser Leben. Es ist real! Ich meine, wir sind in einer fremden Galaxie, wir kämpfen gegen die Wraith und wir leben noch – Gott sei Dank – und wenn uns das zu unrealistischen Helden macht, bitte, dann sind wir das eben.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Darren herausfordernd an.

Der schob gerade die Katze mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung in einen Katzenkorb der Größe 5XL und verschloss den Deckel rasch hinter dem fauchenden Ungetüm. Ein Büschel Katzenhaare wirbelte durch die Luft. „Die Zuschauer wollen ein dunkleres Ambiente“, sagte Darren in einem Tonfall als wäre diese hirnrissige Antwort eine Erklärung für irgendetwas.

„Fein! Streicht die Gänge schwarz und macht die Scheinwerfer aus.“

„Hm“ Darren rieb sich grüblerisch das Kinn. „Das ist … kein übler Gedanke.“

„Das war … ähm … ein Scherz. Ich möchte wirklich nicht bei noch weniger Beleuchtung arbeiten müssen.“

„Wie?“ Darren blinzelte. „Oh, nein, nein, nicht hierfür.“ Seine weit ausholende Geste schloss ganz Atlantis ein. „Sondern für …“ Er räusperte sich. „Nicht so wichtig.“ Er warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf die Katzenhaare, die auf seinem Armani-Jackett gelandet waren, nahm es und begann es auszuklopfen. Ein Ordner – der Ordner – rutschte bedrohlich nahe an die Kante des Schreibtisches. Rodney erhaschte einen Blick auf die Aufschrift. „SGU - Live von der Destiny“.

Mit zwei Schritten war er neben Darren, schnappte sich den Ordner und schlug ihn auf.

„Rodney!“ Darrens Protest war nur halbherzig und er unternahm auch keinen Versuch Rodney den sicherlich streng geheimen Entwurf der neuen Show – denn nur das konnte es sein - wieder aus der Hand zu reißen. Offenbar war er so vernarrt in sein neues Baby und wollte diese Idee unbedingt teilen, dass er sogar die Gefahr in Kauf nahm, Rodney könnte vorzeitig zu viel über das neue Konzept ausplaudern. Was er ganz sicher tun würde.

Schnell überflog Rodney ein paar Seiten, die eben dieses Konzept – Raumschiff, das mit einer zusammengewürfelten Besatzung planlos durch’s Weltall treibt, und was, bitte, war daran neu? - beschrieben und deutete schließlich auf ein Gruppenbild mit der Überschrift „Cast“. „Aha! Unsere Ablösung, ja?“

„Dazu darf ich noch nichts sagen“, erwiderte Darren von oben herab, aber mit dem wohlbekannten Glitzern in den Augen, das deutlich zeigte, dass er nichts lieber wollte, als stundenlang darüber zu reden.

„Erwischt!“, dachte Rodney triumphierend. Laut sagte er: „Dann eben nicht“, und machte Anstalten den Ordner wieder zu schließen.

„Aber wenn du darauf bestehst“, fügte Darren in selben Moment rasch hinzu und holte tief Luft. „Ja, das ist der Cast unserer neuen Liveshow“, bestätigte er mit unverhohlenem Stolz in der Stimme. „Echte, realistische Charaktere mit Fehlern und Schwächen, moralisch im Zwiespalt, getrieben von dem instinktiven Wunsch in einer feindlichen, fremden Umgebung zu überleben und alles, einfach alles dafür zu tun. Betrug, Verrat, aber auch Leidenschaft, echte Emotionen, die ganze Palette.“ Jetzt strahlte er. „Das, womit sich die Zuschauer da draußen identifizieren können, Charaktere, in denen sie sich wieder finden, und -“

„Wer ist das?“, fragte Rodney und deutete auf ein hilflos wirkendes Geschöpf ganz am Rand des Gruppenbildes.

„Das ist Chloe Armstrong.“

„Und was ist ihre Aufgabe? Was tut sie?“

„Nichts.“

Rodney blinzelte. „Sie tut nichts?“

„Ja.“ Darren nickte begeistert. „Ja. Sie ist einfach da. Am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit.“

„Und tut nichts?“, vergewisserte Rodney sich noch einmal ungläubig. „Die ganze Zeit? In jeder Folge?“

„Sie ist ein verwöhntes reiches Ding und dort, auf der Destiny, fehl am Platze. Sie gerät in Gefahr, weil sie sich dumm anstellt. Sie hat Sex, denke ich, irgendwann.“ Darren runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Und sie weint viel und … nun, so weit sind wir noch nicht in unserer Planung.“

„Wie schön“, bemerkte Rodney spitz. „Ich kann ganz deutlich sehen, wie sich so ziemlich jede Frau mit Chloe identifizieren kann und so sein will, wie sie.“ Er fixierte Darren. „Vorausgesetzt, ihre Intelligenz befindet sich auf dem Level einer Amöbe.“

„Das lass nur ruhig unsere Sorge sein, Rodney“, bemerkte Darren herablassend und nahm ihm den Ordner aus der Hand. „Das Konzept steht, die Charaktere wurden sorgfältig ausgewählt, die Verträge mit dem neuen Cast sind unterzeichnet und – wie du bemerkt hast – sind wir auch schon dabei, diesen Drehort zu räumen und unsere Ausrüstung zu verstauen.“

Und den guten, teuren Kaffee ebenfalls. Rodney seufzte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Darren nicht nur das haarende Monster verpackt hatte, sondern dass auch seine persönlichen Gegenstände, hauptsächlich Fotos von seinen kulinarischen Reisen durch die Pegasus-Galaxie, schon in Kisten verschwunden waren. Gott, es geschah wirklich. Das TV-Team reiste ab. Und die IOA-Geizkrägen würden den Teufel tun, um die ausfallenden Einnahmen aus der Show zu ersetzen. Das bedeutete in Zukunft unqualifiziertes Nachwuchspersonal, Ersatzteilmangel und ein limitierter Nachschub an Videospielen für ihn und Sheppard.

Das war völlig inakzeptabel.

„Wie stehen die Chancen auf eine Art … Crossover?“, startete er einen letzten Versuch. „Ich und Sheppard beispielsweise, könnten durch eine Fluktuation der Wurmloch-Matrix auf der Density landen und -“

„Das Schiff heißt Destiny“, korrigierte Darren tadelnd.

„Jajaja, dann eben Destiny. Jedenfalls könnten wir dort landen und -“

„Nein“, sagte Darren entschieden. „Wie ich schon sagte, diese Show ist vom Konzept her anders als ‚Live aus Atlantis’. Eine derartige Crossover-Idee ist nicht machbar.“ Darren schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Rodney. Wir wollen etwas ganz Neues, Frisches machen, für ein ganz neues, frisches Publikum und keine Altlasten der früheren Shows mitschleppen.“

„Altlasten? Oh, fantastisch, jetzt -“

„Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint.“ Darrens Lächeln war unerträglich gönnerhaft. „Aber diese beiden Shows sind aus bestimmten Gründen einfach nicht kompatibel.“ Seine Augen glitzerten. „Wenn du möchtest, erzähle ich dir mehr darüber, warum das so ist.“

 

***

 

Eine gute Stunde später verließ Rodney - um einige Informationen, auf die er liebend gerne verzichtet hätte, reicher und vermutlich um ein paar Gehirnzellen ärmer - Darrens Büro und ging schnurstracks zu Johns Quartier.

Er fand John, wie erwartet, in Uniform auf dem Bett sitzend vor. Er las gerade ein Buch. Vermutlich „Krieg und Frieden“. Das, was Sheppard immer tat, wenn es niemanden zu erschießen gab, Ronon und Teyla nicht da waren, um ihn zu foltern – sprich: mit ihm quer durch die Stadt zu joggen oder dieses unselige Banto-Training mit ihm zu bestreiten - und Rodney keine Zeit hatte, mit ihm Videogolf oder Autorennen zu spielen.

Verflucht! Warum, bitte, konnte Sheppard nicht die freie Zeit nutzen und etwas tun, was in Darrens Welt für einen Lt. Colonel der Air Force realistisch war? Beispielsweise heulend in der Ecke sitzen und sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden weil er die Wraith geweckt hatte? Oder in einem abgeschiedenen Labor mit Teyla eine schnelle Nummer schieben? Oder sich mit Ronon prügeln? Um Teyla, beispielsweise? Oder – noch besser – mit _Ronon_ , in dessen Körper das Bewusstsein von Johns Ex-Frau steckte, eine schnelle Nummer in einem Labor schieben, nur um dann festzustellen, dass es doch nicht das Bewusstsein seiner Ex gewesen war, sondern das von Jack O’Neill. Oder, warum, verdammt, zog Sheppard nicht wenigstens das T-Shirt und die Hose aus während er las? Das wäre sicherlich quotensteigernd. Es sei denn - die Boxershorts mit den rosa Streifen waren nicht gerade sehr attraktiv, daher …

„Welche Unterwäsche trägst du gerade?“, platze Rodney heraus.

„Wie bitte?“ John ließ beinahe sein Buch fallen und starrte Rodney mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen leicht schockiert an.

Rodney verzog das Gesicht. Es war sowieso zu spät. „Nein, nein, vergiss es, ich habe nur laut gedacht.“

„Das beruhigt mich jetzt nicht wirklich, Kumpel“, sagte Sheppard mit mildem Spott, verfolgte das Thema aber zum Glück nicht weiter. „Alles okay?“ Er klappte das Buch zu und legte es neben sich.

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“ Seufzend setzte Rodney sich auf die Couch und ließ einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Wie er vermutet hatte – die Kameras waren verschwunden.

„Hm.“ John war Rodneys Blick gefolgt. „Ein paar Techniker haben die Dinger vorhin abmontiert.“ Er musterte Rodney fragend. „Weißt du, was da los ist?“

„Wir sind zu heldenhaft und daher unrealistisch. Sagt Darren“ Rodney schnaubte. „Also gibt es eine neue Show. Auf einem Raumschiff. Mit realistischen Charakteren.“ Rodney schnaubte erneut. „Wir sind sozusagen gefeuert und das TV-Team zieht ab.“

Sheppard zuckte die Schultern. „Wundert mich nicht. Die Gerüchte machen schon seit einiger Zeit die Runde.

„Was?“ Rodney sprang wieder auf. „Du hast davon gewusst? Warum, zum Teufel hast du dann nichts unternommen?“

„Zum Beispiel?“

„Was weiß ich – etwas ‚Realistisches’.“ Er deutete die Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern an. „In der Öffentlichkeit vor den Kameras mitten im Einsatz heulend zusammenbrechen, weil du das Töten nicht mehr erträgst. Oder dich mit Ronon prügeln, weil er was mit deiner Exfrau hatte, während er mit dir auf der Erde war.“

„Oh ja, klingt sehr nach mir, Ronon oder Nancy“, sagte Sheppard ironisch.

„Na und?“

„Rodney“, begann Sheppard. „Ich bin der militärische Leiter dieser Basis. Wäre ich in dieser Position, wenn ich dazu neigen würde, bei Missionen Nervenzusammenbrüche zu bekommen und wahllos Leute zusammenzuschlagen?“

„Oh, wenn es nach Darren ginge, schon.“

Rodney ließ die Schultern hängen und setze sich wieder. „Er stellt gerade eine ganze Schiffsladung voller Psychopathen zusammen, die entweder nichts tun, Sex haben – vorzugsweise nicht in ihren eigenen Körpern - oder sich prügeln, während sie Ränke schmieden, wie sie sich gegenseitig am besten umbringen können. Und sie alle sind beim Stargate-Programm.“

„Alle?“, hakte Sheppard nach.

Rodney winkte ab. „Nun, ein paar von ihnen jedenfalls. Aber die hatten während der psychologischen Eignungstests vermutlich auch gerade ein fremdes Bewusstsein in ihren Körpern. Das von Ghandi zum Beispiel.“

„Der ist tot.“

„Oh, glaube mir, nach dem, was Darren mir über die neue Show erzählt hat, ist das ganz bestimmt das geringste Problem.“

„Hm“ Sheppard musterte ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Nun, vielleicht übertreibe ich ein kleines bisschen“, räumte Rodney ein, „aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass Darren uns fallen lässt, um verwöhnte Senatorentöchterchen beim Nichtstun und Air Force Colonels beim Ehebruch zu filmen. Und wir können jetzt zusehen, wie wir diese Stadt ohne die Zusatzeinnahmen durch die Show am Laufen halten.“

„Ach, komm schon, das haben wir das erste Jahr doch auch ganz gut hingekriegt.“

Rodney seufzte. „Ich werde den Kaffee vermissen. Es wird jetzt schon gespart. Es gab heute diese athosianische Brühe in der Messe …“

„Wir werden wieder mehr Handelsmissionen einlegen und ein paar Säcke Tava-Bohnen beschaffen“, sagte Sheppard tröstend. „Und sieh’s mal so: Du kannst endlich wieder du selbst sein, keine Regieanweisungen mehr, wie: ‚Wollen Sie Dr. Keller nicht etwas verliebter angucken, Dr. McKay?’“

„Hm.“ So betrachtet … Rodney spürte, wie seine Stimmung wieder stieg. Vielleicht war diese Änderung doch nicht so übel. „Jennifer kann offiziell mit Ronon zusammen sein und ich habe endlich wieder mehr Zeit für meine Arbeit und muss nicht Stunden mit ihr bei ‚romantischen’ Abendessen absitzen oder Frauenfilme gucken.“

„Exakt.“ John grinste und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Rodney. „Wir sind frei.“

„Weißt du, dass sie nicht einmal Privatkabinen haben auf diesem Schiff? Keine kamerafreien Räume, in die sie sich zurückziehen können. Alles wird da gefilmt“, vertraute Rodney John im Verschwörerton an. „Und ich meine _alles_.“

John schauderte. „Klingt nach echter Folter.“

„Hmm, allerdings.“ Rodney grinste. „Und weißt du was noch -?“

„Warte.“ John stand auf, öffnete einen Schrank auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und holte eine Tüte Chips heraus. „Noch zu früh für Bier, aber das ist besser als nichts.“

Er setzte sich neben Rodney auf die Couch, die geöffnete Tüte zwischen ihnen, und forderte erwartungsvoll: „Also, erzähl mir mehr.“

 

  
**Ein Jahr später**   


 

„Ungeplante Aktivierung des Stargates von außen“, meldete Chuck. „Es kann keines unserer Teams sein.“

John und Rodney, die gerade zusammen mit Mr. Woolsey den Besprechungsraum verließen, wechselten einen erstaunten Blick.

„Identifizierungscode?“, erkundigte Woolsey sich.

„Nein, aber wir erhalten ein Videosignal.“ Chuck runzelte die Stirn. „Es wird über diesen Billiganbieter „Pegasus-TeleVid“ gesendet.“

„In Ordnung.“ Woolsey nickte Chuck bestätigend zu und drehte sich zu einem der großen Bildschirme um, der flackernd zum Leben erwachte.

„Ziemlich miese Qualität, sogar für TeleVid“, bemerkte John. Sekunden später schälte sich aus Bildstörungen und Rauschen das hagere, krankhaft blasse Gesicht eines Mannes.

„Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay”, krächzte der Mann mit heiserer Stimme und erst in diesem Moment erkannte Rodney, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„Darren?“

Die ausgemergelt wirkende Gestalt auf dem Bildschirm nickte heftig. „Ja, ja ich bin’s. Ich will gleich zur Sache kommen, denn …“ Darren warf einen gehetzten Blick zur Seite. „Ich muss die Übertragung kurz halten, weil …“

„Wie läuft es denn mit der neuen Show?“, erkundigte John sich.

„Nicht besonders, wie es scheint“, wisperte Woolsey. „Er trägt denselben Anzug wie vor einem Jahr, hat eine aufgerissene Naht am Kragen und das Goldkettchen ist verschwunden.“ John und Rodney musterten ihn erstaunt. „Ich … ich habe einen Blick für solche Details“, ergänzte Woolsey und räusperte sich.

„Oh, fantastisch“, versicherte Darren eifrig, mit einem Lächeln, das wie der verschüchterte, kleine Bruder seines üblichen jovialen Strahlens wirkte. „Wirklich, fantastische Quoten, einfach alles ganz … fantastisch.“ Wieder ein gehetzter Blick zur Seite. „Nun, warum ich mich melde … Ich möchte auf eine wundervolle, geradezu visionär-geniale Idee zurückkommen, die Dr. McKay vor einiger Zeit angesprochen hatte. Eine Art Crossover, zwischen dieser neuen, fantastischen Show und Live aus Atlantis.“

„Was?“ John warf Rodney einen anklagenden Blick zu. „Du hattest …?“

„Nein, nein, das war ganz anders“, beeilte Rodney sich zu versichern. „Ich hatte es angesprochen, ja, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, wie gut wir ohne -“

„Jedenfalls würde es mich freuen, Sie, Mr. Woolsey und Sie, Dr. McKay auf der Destiny begrüßen zu dürfen und -“ Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen, gefolgt von einer Reihe wüster Flüche unterbrach ihn. Darren zuckte zusammen und wisperte hastig: „Bitte, es wäre eine einmalige, vielleicht die letzte Chance für mi... für Sie, ein Teil dieser wundervollen, fantastischen -“

„Halt die Klappe, du nichtsnutziger Sesselfurzer!“, brüllte jemand im Hintergrund. „Bezahl erst einmal uns, bevor du neue Leute -“

Ein durchdringendes Pfeifen beendete die Übertragung, das Logo von Pegasus-TeleVid erschien auf dem Bildschirm und eine sanfte Frauenstimme verkündete: „Leider ist Ihr Guthaben aufgebraucht. Die Übertragung wurde daher unterbrochen. Der Sender der Nachricht hat die Möglichkeit, die Verbindung wieder herzustellen, sobald die verwendete Pegasus-TeleVid-Karte erneut aufgeladen wurde. Wir akzeptieren ebenso alle gängigen Kreditkarten. Der Empfänger kann die Verbindung wieder herstellen, wenn er die Kosten für das Gespräch übernimmt. Wünschen Sie, die Verbindung wieder herzustellen?“

„Ähm, nein“, erwiderte John, bevor Rodney oder Mr. Woolsey etwas sagen konnten. Das Logo auf dem Bildschirm flackerte kurz, dann verschwand es. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

„Nun, Colonel Sheppard, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie solche Entscheidungen in Zukunft mir überlassen würden“, sagte Woolsey mit einem Hauch Tadel in der Stimme.

„Werde ich“, versprach John.

„Ich hätte das Schiff gerne einmal gesehen. Die Technologie muss unglaublich sein, nach allem, was ich gehört habe“, warf Rodney ein. „Aber da Darren vermutlich nicht einmal die Reisekosten dahin erstattet hätte, von einer Gage ganz zu schweigen …“ Er zuckte mir den Schultern.

„Mich hätte ein Besuch auf der Destiny ebenfalls durchaus gereizt“, erklärte Woolsey.

John hob die Augenbrauen. „Wirklich?“

„Habe ich Ihnen beiden schon erzählt, dass ich früher einmal in Chicago als Insolvenzverwalter tätig war?“, erkundigte Woolsey sich. „Ich frage mich – ist, im Falle einer sehr wahrscheinlichen Insolvenz von ‚Darren Enterprises’ die Destiny und die sich in ihr befindliche Technologie ein Teil der Konkursmasse? Wäre etwas davon, was wir hier brauchen könnten, für einen günstigen Preis zu erhalten?“

Rodney schluckte hart. „Ein … ein ZPM? Oder … andere Energiequellen?

„Waffensysteme“, ergänzte John mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich kann den Ursprungsort der Transmission mit Hilfe der Logs von Pegasus-TeleVid ausfindig machen“, schaltete Chuck sich ein.

Woolsey nickte ihm zu. „Ja, tun Sie das bitte.“

Er wandte sich an Rodney. „Wie wäre es, Dr. McKay? Ich übernehme Ihre Unkosten und Sie begleiten mich als technischer Berater auf einer Reise zur Destiny?“

Rodney begann unwillkürlich zu strahlen. „Alle Unkosten?“, vergewisserte er sich sicherheitshalber.

„Selbstverständlich.“ Woolsey berührte Rodney am Arm und dirigierte ihn in Richtung seines Büros. Im Gehen bemerkte er: „Dann sollten wir jetzt die Details in Ruhe besprechen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir ein paar sehr interessante Schnäppchen machen können.“

„Nicht vergessen“, rief John ihnen nach. „Waffensysteme!“

 

~ Ende ~


End file.
